Dance of the Hidden
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: A Romantic One-shot taking place a couple days after the event in the movie, Howl or more like 'Pendragon' gets invited to the King's annual masquerade ball and convinces Sophia to go with him. Rated T, *Enjoy!*


_**I just LOVE this movie so I had to write something about Howl and Sophie, showing them doing some romantic:) Also please notice that this is the movie version of the characters, though I can't wait to start reading the book by Dianne Wynn Jones! So I apologize if characters seem a bit OOC. Though I hope you still very much enjoy the story:D**_

* * *

~Dance of the Hidden~

"You want to what?" Sophie said with a confused expression as she looked deeply into Howl's light blue eyes, which were filled with the excitement of a kid even though he was a twenty-seven year old man.

"I said, tonight you and I shall be attending the King's royal masscarade ball!" Howl said to Sophie with obvious excitement as he dramatically pretended to dance the walse in the middle of the room, causing Calcifer to snicker at him.

"But Howl were we even invited to attend such a thing?" Sophie questioned Howl with her eyebrow raised before Howl grabbed her playfully by her waist and twirled her around the room. Causing Sophie to look at him as if he had gone insane. As she started to think what she thought everyone in the whole room was thinking at the time.

_My, I wonder why Howl is in such a cheery mood? I love it but its just so...well strange. _Sophie thought to herself as she saw Howl suddenly plop down on a seat at the table next to Markl, how was like always scarfing down his normal breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"Well...Pendragon was invited" Howl said grinning at Sophie, making Sophie smile at him but then get a nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Howl, it sounds fun in all but I thought you hated having anything thing to do with the kingdom. So why would you want to go?" Sophie said to Howl, questions running through her head as she was truly now utterly confused.

"Sophie, Sophie you think too much, Everyone is going to be in costumes nobody will recognize anyone!" Howl said as he placed his hands gently on Sophie's face. His face was was so close to hers that Sophie could feel his breathe on hers.

"Well alright then" Sophie said looking up at him. Quickly giving in to his captivating smile and light blue eyes that contrasted brilliantly with his muddy colored hair. Which she hated to admit got to her every time as smiled in agreement causing Howl to throw up his hands in triumph.

"Hey guys can I come!" Markl said excitedly as he looked back and forth between Sophie's face and Howl's.

"I'm afraid this invite is only for a party of two" Howl said as he patted Markl with fake sympathy on his head, making him sit back in his chair pouting silently.

**A couple hours later... **

"Wow I can't believe how many people are here." Sophie said as she peered through her sliver mascarade mask at the many costumed people in amazement. Her baby pink ballroom dress sparkling under the many lights of the chandelier that hung beautifully in the middle of the Kings ballroom.

_This dress that Howl got for me, I can't get over how beautiful it is. It must have cost a fortune! _ Sophie thought to herself as she looked down at her dress in amazement causes Howl to chuckle beside her.

"Sophie you look stunning" Howl said to Sophie causing her to blush at his compliment before looking up to meet his eyes . His blue eyes seemed to glow through his black mascaraed mask, his mud colored hair falling down in his face. Making Sophie want to reach up and run her hands through it.

"Thank you Howl" Sophie said and was just about to say how wonderful he looked as well but was caught off guard when Howl grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the dance floor.

Sophie then started to feel nervous as people looked at them as they made their way through the thick crowd of costumed people, all of their faces hidden by a different designed mask. When Sophie then almost froze on the spot when she suddenly remembered that she didn't actually know how to ballroom dance.

"Howl! Howl wait!" Sophie pleaded quietly as she tried to escape from his grasp, with failed efforts.

"What is it Sophie?" Howl said to her in a soft voice. As Sophie then started to panicking a bit as she realized it was already to late. Howl then wrapped his arms around Sophie's waste pulling her close to him, as the music then changed into a new softer tune.

"uh..Howl, I-I'm afraid I don't know quite how to ballroom dance." Sophie said softly to Howl, not wanting to look him in the eyes out of embarrassment.

Howl then untangled one of his hands from Sophie's waist and gently lifted her chin to meet his gaze. Laughing a bit as he noticed Sophie turn a light shade of red, making him feel quite satisfied that he was the only one who could make her blush like she did.

"Don't worry its not hard, just follow my footsteps." Howl almost whispered to Sophie. He then held her more closely and firmly towards him as he slowly began to glide her across the dance floor.

_This feels almost like a dream. _Sophie thought to herself in amazement. As she and Howl twirled around the ballroom floor, as the other costumed couples slowly left the dance floor making room for her and Howl as if they were royalty. She had always secretly dreamed of her and Howl dancing romantically together, but she'd never imagined that it would actually happen, and that it would be more wonderful that what she imagined;but it indeed was.

"Howl this is amazing" Sophie said in almost a whisper to Howl, so only he could hear her and no one else. Though she still felt butterflies in her stomach as she resisted the urge to look down at her feet to make sure that she didn't step on his toes.

"Told you it would be." Howl said as he looked at her and flashed one of his smiles that made Sophie catch her breath.

Though Sophie felt her heart sink a little as the music slowly came to an end, making Sophie give a polite smile as she heard the crowd of guest clapping. Though rather it was for the band who was playing the beautiful music or for her, she didn't really know.

The whole night seemed to past by like a dream, as she and Howl danced till' their feet were sore and laughed as they re-called the memories of when they were first getting to know each other. Such as the time when Sophie had been cursed and was working as his cleaned maid. The moment they realized that they had fallen in love with each and who could forget the time Sophie messed up his hair dying potions which Sophie realized ever since they had been together he had stopped using unless for disguises.

The moonlight shined down brightly on the two of them as they both sat quietly on the King's many steps and gazed up at the stars that peppered the night sky.

"Tonight has been truly amazing Howl, I can't thank you enough." Sophie said as she and Howl then removed their mascarade masks and tossed them gently on the ground. Leaving thin red lines on both of their faces from where their masks had been.

"No need to thank me Sophie, tonight was amazing only because it was with you." Howl said to Sophie making her turn a shade of red as he then gently cupped her face and kissed her softly, making her head spin.

"I love you Howl" Sophie said as she then leaned forwarded and kissed his soft lips again, and tangled her hands in his hair like she had been picturing all night. Sophie then felt his lips curve into a smile under hers as he then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer deepening their kiss.

"I love you too Sophie." Howl murmured before he then continued to hold Sophie close to him, as the two of them sat peacefully on the stairs, quietly embracing under the moonlight.

* * *

**Well thats it:) I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear what you think, so as always please make sure and Reveiw, favorite, or follow! or better yet all three:) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
